The Head and The Heart - Bellarke
by the100everything
Summary: One drunk Clarke and Bellamy leads to a make out session only to find out that she's pregnant and once the ark finds out she's pregnant there one mission is to kill the baby, A love connection starts to form between them but Clarke has to marry Roan to ensure the safety of her people.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The First Night**

'WERE BACK BITCHES" Octavia screams, everyone bolts out smelling the air and feeling the trees whilst Clarke decides to locate there surrounding.

Raven and Finn walk out of the drop ship kissing whilst walking to Clarke.

"What are you doing" Finn says

"Trying to figure out where we are" Says Clarke

Wells walks over looking at Clarke's eyes as if he was going to kiss her

"Can I help you" Clarke says

wells snaps out of his little day dream and says

"We are on the ground"

"I know, I am trying to figure out where we are so I can get us some food so we don't starve do death" Clarke says.

"I will get the food with Finn your not going anywhere until we know it's safe" says Wells

"Your not my boyfriend anymore Wells you can't tell me what to do so you can drop the over protective boyfriend act"

"Food?! Your worrying about food when we just arrived on Earth" Says Bellamy

"Well do you want us to starve" Says Raven Bellamy rolls his eyes at her as Clarke walks off

"Where do you think your going princess" Says Bellamy she turns around and gives him a look of attitude

"You don't like being called Princess do you Princess" He says back Clarke walks up to Bellamy and says

"I am going to find food"

"well you cant go alone" Well says

"Why not" Clarke says with attitude

"How are you going to carry enough food for 100" Wells says back. Clarke looks around and looks at all 100 prisoners and says "fine who's coming"

Bellamy, Wells, Finn, Murphy, Raven and Clarke go looking for food. They here something moving in the bushes it's a two headed dear Raven and Clarke look like they have seen a ghost while Bellamy shoots it causing it to fall to the ground "You have a gun!" Clarke says

"I knew it would come in handy" Bellamy says back.

They walk back to camp with the dear in Wells hand everyone starts cheering

"Well I think its time we celebrate says Finn out loud Jasper yells "GRAB THE MOONSHINE"

Clarke rolls her eyes and walks to her tent and Bellamy comes in after her

"Can I help you" She says to him with a tone in her voice "Your not going to eat?" He says

"I will soon" she says back "It will all be gone soon come lets get you some food and then we can eat it by the river together with Raven, Finn and Murphy" he says as he grabs her arm not caring about her answer.

They walk to the campfire grab a stick each and walks to the river with everyone else. Finn and Raven are practically making out in the sand and Murphy has fallen asleep drunk from all the moonshine

"Let's go get a drink" Bellamy says to Clarke

"Trying to get me drunk" she says looking at his eyes

"I mean you don't have to but that just means you're a pussy" he says making her say yes.

They walk back to camp leaving the others behind and grab a drink like any party or celebration they both get drunk. Clarke is about to fall asleep so Bellamy picks her up and brings her to her tent putting her on the sleeping bag he wants to finish partying but Clarke wakes up.

"Where are you going" she says, Bellamy smiles and lays down next to her "No where" He replies Bellamy kisses Clarke on the neck making her kiss him on the lips until they start to strip off and make out.

Hope you like the first chapter sorry its a little hard to read I am new at this xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Confession**

[1 Month Later]

Clarke woke up to a wave of nausea hitting her stomach, she ran out of her tent and then threw up on the ground. Everybody was already awake and looking at her,

Octavia came walking over and said "you have to be careful of what you eat around here, of all people you should no that'

Clarke smiled but didn't think her having some weird berry in the forest was the reason of her throwing up.

"I DID IT' raven yelled from the drop ship as everyone starting to come over she said

" I fixed the radio the ark know we are alive" everyone felt relied and that somebody would come down and save us.

Clarke scheduled a time for everyone talking to there parents and when the time came to talk to her mom she was a nervous wreck,

"Baby" Abby said Clarke smiled back at her"mom? … how do you tell when somebody is pregnant" she asked

"why? May I ask do you want to know" her mom said nervously

"I think … my friend is pregnant but she doesn't know but I only want to tell her if I am 100% sure" she hesitated

"oh okay" her mum said with a relief "well morning sickness for a starter uh constipation and food cravings are usually the first symptoms of pregnancy but lets prey she's not"

Clarke stays quiet and thinks for a bit "Time's up!" somebody yells from the outside of the tent

"my times up mom I have to go" Clarke says "but we didn't even get to talk" Abby replies "I'm sorry mum, tomorrow" Clarke says and she walks out and grabs a piece of paper with the order of names on it.

"Murphy" Clarke yells "your next" "But I don't have any parents "well somebody wants to talk to you get in there other people want to talk to the ark" "Whatever you say Princess" Clarke rolls her eyes and walks away while Murphy goes into the tent.

"Murphy, there you are begging to think you weren't coming

" "Abby? Jaha! What do you want" Murphy says with a tone in his voice

"Everyone in your camp is under 21?" Correct, why" he says

"We have a right to believe somebody is pregnant in your camp" Jaha says "And why do you care?"

"Well Murphy because its illegal to be pregnant if your under 21 and whoever it is has to get it removed when we come down" Abby says

"And why is that any of my concern?" "Well Murphy you beat a man to death" Jaha says with a smirk on his face

"What?! How do you know that! He stole from me"

Relax Murphy Jaha says you will get no punishment if you find out who it is"

"How am I supposed to find out who's pregnant there are 50 girls in this camp" "report back to us tomorrow" Abby says as she hangs up the call. Murphy walks out with a frustrated look on his face.

Raven and Octavia are talking in Octavia tent when Clarke walks in "Hey Clarke" Raven says "hey guys"

Clarke says quietly as she sits down Octavia and Raven continue to talk whilst Clarke sits down looking at her stomach.

"Hey is something wrong" Octavia says "huh?" " I said is something wrong" "oh well no I guess" Clarke says

"what do you mean you guess" Raven says with a concerned look on her face

"Well I think I might be…." Clarke pauses "Might be what" Octavia says "I think I might be pregnant" She says

"What?!" they both say "Responsible Clarke bangs somebody whilst getting drunk" Raven says excitedly

"Raven!" Octavia says "sorry."

"Are you sure" Octavia says "Well no but it makes sense in my and my mums head" "your mum knows!" Octavia says

"well not exactly I just told her I thought one of my friends were pregnant and she just told me the symptoms" Clarke says

"so your pregnant' Raven says "gee raven yes I'm pregnant!" Clarke says frustrated

"Your what?!" Bellamy says


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Bunker**

Octavia and Raven look at Clarke and see the scared look on her eyes as they live Octavia's tent.

"I …. I think I'm pregnant" Clarke says quietly Bellamy sits down

"Is it mine?" Bellamy says "most likely your the only guy I had sex with" Clarke says as she looks into his eyes Bellamy is lost for words and Clarke starts to shed tears "hey, your okay we are going to get through this" Bellamy says as he gives her a hug.

Raven bumps into Finn "Hey!" Finn says excitedly "Hey?" Raven says "I need to show you something come with me" He says as he takes her hand and they wonder off together

[ 1 hour later]

"Finnnnnn" Raven moans "Its just past that bush" Finn says as he continues to walk

"We have been walking for an hour and we didn't bring any food" Raven groans

"We don't need any" Finn says as he open the bunker door Raven's eyes says it all "What?!"

A smile grows on her face "Come on in" Finn says as he makes his way down the ladder

"wow, this is amazing we should share this with the group" Raven says

"we didn't come here to admire what's inside, I brought you here so we could be alone" Finn says as he takes off his shoes

"I don't know about this" Raven says "What do you mean its not like it's the first time" Finn says as he takes off his shirt and pants and walks towards Raven

"Finn I cant do this!" Raven says "Why not?" Finn says confused "It doesn't matter" Raven says "Good" He says as he undoes her shirt buttons

"Finn stop!" Raven says as Finn ignores her and starts to take her pants off "I mean it Finn" Raven says as she pushes him away

"What is it!" Finn says "Nothing" Raven says "No Raven its something your not telling me!" Finn yells and breaks a chair "Finn stop!" Raven yells

Finn doesn't care and continues to throw things "FINN I MEAN IT!" she says He still ignores her as the bunk beds fall down crashing breaking the table

"CLARKE"S PREGNANT!" Finn stops and looks at Raven as she immediately regrets it

"She's what" Finn says concerned "you heard me the first time" Raven says as she sits on the couch

"I promise you I'm not the farther" Finn says "I know your not its Bellamy" she says quietly

"Bellamy and Clarke had sex, Clarke hates Bellamy" Finn says "I know she does Bellamy got her drunk or something" She says still annoyed she told him about it Finn's eyes fill up with anger

"Bellamy got Clarke drunk so he could rape her!" Finn says with a tone in his voice

"No, no I think he just wanted her to try moonshine, and I guess she liked it" Raven says as they start to get dressed and ready to leave

[Back at camp]

Clarke walks out of Octavia's tent "How'd it go" Octavia says "fine, I guess" Clarke sighs "oh Clarke she says as she gives her a tight hug. Bellamy walks out and makes eye contact with Clarke.

"Blake!" Murphy yells "What do you want" Bellamy says as he continues to walk,

Murphy runs after him "somebody in our camp is pregnant" Murphy says Bellamy stops walking and pauses for a minute

"what does that have to do with me" Bellamy says and continues to walk

"Well first of all its illegal to be pregnant if your under 21 and If I don't find out who it is the ark will kill me when I come down" Murphy says

"wait a second illegal?!" Bellamy says "Yes" Murphy replies

"What will they do to her I mean what will happen to the girl" Bellamy says cautiously

"Well I guess remove the baby" Murphy says {He knows something} Murphy thinks "Well I will let you know If I see anything" Bellamy says as he walks off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Fight**

"Raven?" Octavia says as she walks into her tent "I am a horrible person" Raven exclaims

"What! No your not" Octavia says as she sits down next to her "I told" Raven says quietly "You told what?" Octavia replies "I told Finn…. That Clarke's pregnant" Raven says

"oh.. May I ask why" Octavia says "He found a bunker and he wanted alone time and he wanted to make out but I was scared I might get pregnant so I went off at him" Raven replies looking at Octavia

"Don't worry Finn is a good person its not like he is going to tell anyone" Octavia says trying to make Raven feel better

"I guess your right" Raven says with a half smile on her face "But what do you mean he found a bunker?" Octavia says curiously

"oh oops promise you want do anything I think he wants to keep it to himself and whatever is in there is probably broken or not any use" Raven says

"don't worry I won't" Octavia replies "It about an hour into the forest behind this big bush" Raven explains "oh okay got it" Octavia says as they both get up leaving Ravens tent"

[Wells and Finn go exploring in the woods together]

"Hey" Bellamy says as he finds Clarke in the drop ship

"Hey" Clarke says as she stand up to meet his eyes,

they both smile until Bellamy looks at the floor

"What's wrong" Clarke says concerned "Murphy knows" He replies as he looks back at her.

Clarke grabs his arm and leads him outside into her tent while Murphy follows them and waits outside of Clarke's tent listening in.

"Murphy knows I'm pregnant!" Clarke says angrily "no he doesn't know its you, he just knows somebody's pregnant" Bellamy says trying to calm down Clarke

"oh, okay why should I care then" Clarke replies "Because its illegal to be pregnant if your under 21 on the ark" Bellamy says anxiously "Well its not like he's going to find out its me and even if he does why would he tell the ark" Clarke says

"your wrong, he is supposed to find out who's pregnant and tell the ark" Bellamy says quietly

"why does he need to do that" Clarke says not really caring "Because he beat a man to death Clarke! And somehow the ark knows somebody is pregnant and need to get Murphy to find out who it is so they can kill the baby!" Bellamy yells and immediately regrets what he said when he sees Clarks face.

"what?" Clarke says as she sits down and starts to cry

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" Bellamy says as he sits down next to her [Murphy finds out what he needs to know and leaves going to the computer to tell the ark] "its going to be okay, I wont let Murphy find out" Bellamy tells Clarke as she wipes her tears away and both head out trying to act like nothing is happening

[Wells and Finn come back to camp and Wells spots Clarke and Bellamy walking out of Clarke's tent]

"See you later then" Bellamy says to Clarke as he walks away.

"Why are you talking to that dirt bag" Wells says to Clarke "don't call him that "No, Clarke what is it with you acting strange ever since Unity Day, Having private conversations with Raven and Octavia, sneaking off to your Tent with Bellamy I don't even recognise you anymore" He says

Walking closer to Clarke giving her a bit of a fright [Bellamy sees and hears there conversation and walks over]

"Relax" Bellamy says to Wells "This is all your fault Bellamy just stay away from her she doesn't like you" Wells yells as people start to come over

"Oh really, you might want to think twice" Bellamy says

"Okay guys stop it your making a scene" Clarke says trying to stop the commotion [Octavia sees this as a chance to sneak away and look for the cabin]

"I don't need to think twice Blake she's never liked you and she never will" Wells yells walking up in Bellamy's face

"Hey guys Clarkes right you need to stop this" Finn says hoping they would listen

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" People start to chant Wells punches Bellamy in the face which makes him super mad as he gets out his knife Wells doesn't know what to do as he knew it would be an unfair fight so he decides to push the knife out of hand and it goes in the air whilst everyone watches it until it lands right in Clarke's leg she screams in pain.

"YOU IDIOT" Bellamy yells as he runs to Clarke [What have I done wells says to himself as he runs over too]

Clarke is still screaming as she sees all the blood run down her leg Wells tries to pick Clarke up and apologize but Bellamy stops him

"Don't even think about touching her" Bellamy says angrily as he carries her to the dropship

"You should stay back" Finn says looking at Wells as he walks behind Bellamy.

Bellamy puts Clarke down on a table and tries to remember what the guards did when he shot the chancellor, he puts a towel around the wound and it stops the bleeding, when he notices Clarke's passed out.

"What happened!" Raven yells as she makes her way through the crowd of people until she sees Clarke on the table

"Everyone out!" She yells "Wells accidently through a knife into her leg" Finn explains

"accidently" Raven says "long story" Finn replies "Watch her" Bellamy says as he walks out to find Wells.

[Back to Octavia]

"That's the huge bush" Octavia says excitedly only to figure out its not when she walks through it and falls down a hill and hitting a rock and knocking herself out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Grounder**

 **Authors Note –**

 **This chapter is usually not like Clarke whatsoever but I am not really going off what happened in the show only some bits just letting you know**

Octavia wakes up in a pain inside a dark cave where there are all kind of junk like scrap pieces of metal, broken pieces of wood, a bunch of rock carvings and a small fire, she than notices the deep cut on her arm it's like she ran into a branch with the point of a sword.

She hears footsteps coming her way not knowing what to do she curls up to the very back end of the cave until she sees a tall man in the shadow of a door that's now open the man comes in closer and doesn't say a word all he does is grab a knife which frightens Octavia more and put in on top of the flame.

"Please! Please don't hurt me I mean no harm" Octavia says hoping that he would listen he doesn't say anything but grabs her arm putting the knife on top Octavia tries to hold a brave face and only lets out a small "ugh" noise.

The tall man looks out her "your very brave for someone like you" He says

Octavia doesn't know to feel offended or complimented "Person like me?" She asks

"It doesn't matter we shouldn't speak" He says walking away

"Well that why did you tell me I'm brave" Octavia says making him stop walking

"My name is Lincoln" He says as he turns around "Octavia" She says "where …. What how are you here" She says confused "Not everybody died" Lincoln says

[Octavia and Lincoln talk for a long time not thinking about what their people would think as Lincoln explains who he is and what is happening]

"Oww" Clarke says in pain "Your awake!" Raven says with a smile on your face Clarke smiles using all her energy to do it

"Relax, you don't need to get up" Raven says "Where is Bellamy" Clarke asks "Beating up Wells" Raven says Clarke wonders up having a limp on her leg

"Take me to him" Clarke says "Clarke I don't know if I…" Raven says being interrupted by Clarke "Take me to him!" Clarke orders "Ok take it easy" Raven say knowing Clarke won't"

They both walk out of the dropship with Clarke's limp making it hard for her to walk into the crowd where they hear people cheering when somebody gets hit

"HEY! Get off him" Clarke yells Bellamy doesn't listen so she walks into the fight

"Bellamy! I said get off him" She says trying to calm him and herself down

"You shouldn't be outside" Bellamy says trying to take her inside

"Stop it Bellamy I can take care of myself" Clarke tells him as she goes to make sure Wells is ok.

Clarke offers him a hand but he doesn't take it instead he says

"Just leave me alone Clarke I don't know who you have become but I don't want to be friends with you anymore" as he helps himself up as he wonders off into the woods with Finn following him.

Clarke lets a few tears fall until she wipes them all away "I need to speak to my mom" Clarke says

"You still have to wait in line" Murphy says anxiously "Shut up Murphy" Bellamy says guiding Clarke to the tent pulling out her chair

"You can leave now" She says as she puts on the headphones.

"I'd like to speak to Abby Griffin please" Clarke says to the person on the screen "Right away" He says as he walks away until Abby comes

"Hey Mom" Clarke says "Clarke" Abby says "yes?" Clarke says concerned "You lied to me" Abby says "huh, no I didn't about what" Clarke says curiously

"Your pregnant" Her mom says upset,

Clarke looks back to see Bellamy staring at her as she turns back to her Mom

"Please don't tell anyone they will get rid of my baby"

Clarke says knowing her Mom would keep her secret "No Clarke they wont get rid of your baby" Abby says Clarke sighs with relief "I will get rid of your baby" Abby says

"What?! Why Mom you cant" Clarke says anxiously

"Yes, I can Clarke and I will in 2 days when I come down, I will not let my 17 year old daughter have a child under age and with some criminal out there!" Abby says

"NO! I WONT LET YOU" Clarke say before she throws off her headphones kicks her chair over and kicks the table everybody notices the commotion,

Bellamy runs over "Hey, what's wrong" Bellamy says to Clarke but she ignores him

"IM GONNA KILL YOU" Clarke yells and kicks the computer screen

"HEY, stop it!" Bellamy says hoping it would work But Clarke ignores him still as she continues to punch the computer and bash it with the chair eventually Bellamy has enough and picks her up with her legs kicking and her screaming all the way until the dropship where he tells everybody to leave with Clarke still kicking and screaming everybody stares until he closes the dropship door putting Clarke down and asking her what the hell happened

"They know and they want to kill our baby" Clarke says staring to cry "What! How would they… MURPHY!" Bellamy says angrily

"Murphy?" Clarke relies "Somehow he found out who did you tell" Bellamy asks Clarke

"I only told Raven and Octavia but they wouldn't tell anyone and even if they did why would it be Murphy of all people" Clarke says confident

"I don't know" Bellamy says but I'm going to kill him" Bellamy says as his face turns red

"no, Bellamy stop that's not going to change anything in fact that will just get you locked up when they come down" Clarke says convincingly

"Well than what do we do" Bellamy asks

"I will speak to Raven and Octavia and we can just try to find out what happened" Clare suggested

"Fine" Bellamy says as he opened the dropship door.

Clarke and Bellamy walk out and going towards Raven "Did you tell anyone" Bellamy says "Tell anyone what?" Raven asks

"That I am pregnant Clarke says quietly "Well ugh I …. Told no body" Raven says not sounding that convincing "Are you sure" Bellamy asks

"Yeah I am sure, why?" Raven asks "Somebody told the ark I am pregnant and now they are going to try and get me to have an abortion" Clarke says softly and sadly

"What! Don't worry we won't let that happen will we Bellamy" Raven says "No I won't" Bellamy says staring at Clarkes stomach "Anyway do you know where Octavia is?" Clarke asks walking in front of Bellamy so he would pay attention

"No I haven't seen her since well you got in a fight" Raven says looking at Bellamy.

[After 17 hours of searching for Octavia in the camp and a little outside of it they eventfully give up]

"Where in the world could she be" Finn says "I have no idea, we didn't see her when we went to the woods" Wells answers

"Ugh" Clarke says "What is it" Bellamy asks "Nothing I just need to sit down" Clarke replies walking to a bench with the group following

"Is it you leg" Wells says "No its my stomach" Clarke replies Bellamy and Raven both get concerned look on their faces

"What about your stomach" Wells asks

"nothing come on we will get a search group going in the morning I am finding my sister Bellamy says as They go off to their tents to get some sleep.

"Hey" Raven says to Finn "What's up" Did you tell anyone about Clarke?" Raven asks "No" Finn asks "Are you sure" Raven replies "yeah I am sure why?"

Finn says "Somebody told the ark and now they want her to get an abortion" Raven says "Don't worry none of us will let that happen" Finn says rubbing Ravens shoulders as they fall asleep.

Bellamy moves his tent next to Clarkes to make sure if something happens he would know but he couldn't get a minute of sleep he was worried sick about Octavia his little sister out in the wood all alone he thought how do I do this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Arrival**

[Lincoln and Octavia are kissing in his cave when Indra comes in]

"chon ste disha?" Indra says as Lincoln stands up

"You can speak normally she means no harm" Lincoln says to Indra "Well than answer my question who is she?" Indra says

"This is Octavia she is one of the people who came from space" Lincoln says "She doesn't look like a sky person" Indra adds

"That's because she wants me to teach her how to be grounder" Lincoln says

"you can't teach somebody to be a grounder" Indra scoffs

"Well he is do you have a problem with that" Octavia says as she stands up and walks to her "Who do you think you are young girl" Indra says

"Ai laik okteivia come skai crew (I am Octavia come sky crew)" Octavia says proudly '

"Whatever just don't let Anya found out" Indra tells Lincoln as she eyes down Octavia "why" Lincoln asks

"em will kodon off her head (she will cut off her head)" Indra says as she walks out of the cave chucked a bag made out of dry leaves and bark on the ground

"What's that mean" Octavia asks "What's what mean?" Lincoln says while walking to pick up the bag on the floor "What she said" Octavia says walking towards him

"Nothing interesting, oh look she gave me more medicine" Lincoln adds

"Medicine are you sick" Octavia asks worried about him

"No sweet heart but you never know what will happen in this forest" Lincoln says as he kissed Octavia

Bellamy heard somebody unzipping their tent he wasn't sure who it was so he unzipped his tent and saw a girl running into the woods so he chased after her when he got there he found out it was Clarke being sick and wanted to go to the woods to make sure she wouldn't wake anyone up,Bellamy walked closer to her unsure what to do

"Bellamy you shouldn't be here go back to sleep" Clarke said annoyed

"Haven't got a minute of sleep I am still worried about Octavia and knowing my girlfriends in the woods alone doesn't make it any better" Bellamy said "I'm not your girlfriend!" Clarke said angrily at Bellamy "well it like you are, your pregnant with my child" Bellamy said as he sat on a big rock

"oh please Bellamy, I am not your girlfriend nor do I want to be hence why I came out here alone and not coming in your tent asking for help" Clarke back chatted Belllamy thought it was cute when Clarke got angry and smart at him but forgot all about it when he saw what seemed like the moon was on fire falling down to earth "look!" He said

Clarke turned around "oh no, it's the ark there already here" Clarke said walking further away from it as she saw it come down until she tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground Bellamy stood up helping her as she started to cry

"what am I going to do" Clarke says scared of her own mother "what are WE going to do, I am not letting you do this alone" Bellamy said as he picked Clarke up and started walking back to their tent Clarke thought to herself how she felt safe in Bellamy's arms and how she felt calm with her head around Bellamy's neck.

As Bellamy walked into Clarkes tent putting her down on her folded jumper that she used as a pillow "hang on" Bellamy said

running out and returning with his "jumper pillow" and wrapping it around Clarke as he saw she was warm and stress free for now and that made him feel good as he got up and turned around about to leave "wait..." Clarke said

"Can you stay with me" Clarke added Bellamy just smiled and laid down next to her putting his arm around her head as she turned to his chest and they soon fell asleep.

Clarke woke up alone and confused she walked out and saw Finn, Wells, Murphy, Jasper and Raven going towards the door.

"Wait!" she yelled and ran towards them,

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked Raven "We are going to look for Octavia" Wells said

"she's been gone for too long" Finn added "well hold on then… I am coming too" Clarke said as everyone stopped and didn't say a word as they stared behind her Clarke turned around seeing Bellamy right behind her

"What?" Clarke asked talking to the group Bellamy laughed a little "you're not coming Princess" Bellamy says as he walks off

"says who" Clarke says louder than normal

"says me" Bellamy replies Clarke looks at Raven

"Don't look at me why do you think I didn't wake you up" Raven says

"yeah true none of us want to get beat up by Bellamy" Murphy added Clarke just looks more confused than ever

"you weren't supposed to know" Finn says "okay whatever I'm coming I have no clue what you're talking about but Octavia is my friend so let's go" Clarke says grabbing a knife from the table next to them everyone stares at Bellamy as if it's a crime to talk back to him

whilst Bellamy looks at two boys standing nearby and signals there eye contact to Clarke as they walk up grabbing Clarke's arms "this way" one says "come on" the other one says Clarkes eyes widened and she tries to wiggle her way out but there to strong

"Bellamy" she complains "I'm sorry Clarke but I am not risking your life I can find Octavia on my own just listen to them" Bellamy says looking at the two boys besides her

"you can't be serious" Clarke groans but Bellamy just ignores her and walks out "you didn't have to go that far" Raven says to Bellamy "oh please you really think if I didn't get those boys she wouldn't secretly follow us" Bellamy says "he has a point" Jasper says.

"Move it" one of the boys say "you realize can let go now" Clarke says as she walks to the small campfire and they follow her "go away" Clarke ordered "Bellamy told us to watch you" one of the boys said to Clarke as she rolls her eyes.

Clarke here's footsteps in the forest and she walks towards It with the two boys following her as she gets closer she hears similar voices

"Clarke Griffin stay right there and don't move" a guard says coming out of the bush with a gun pointed out her

"What the hell is going on" One of the boys says right before he gets shot by the guard Clarke and the remaining boy looks to the ground and the other boy runs away

Clarke looks back to the guard still with the gun at her face and soon after she sees her mom Chancellor Jaha, Kane and other familiar council members along with a lot more guards.

"MOM!" Clarke yells as two guards walk besides her grabbing her arms again she thinks to herself

"stay right there sweetie and that monster will be gone in no time" Abby says "its not a monster and I'm keeping it" Clarke says finding herself again trying to wiggle out of the two guards holding her but this time it hurts

"You don't get an opinion" Jaha says Clarke suddenly remembers the knife she put in her pocket that she was going to use to help find Octavia she stabs the other guard and starts to run until she feels a needle getting stabbed into her back and she slowly falls to the ground her mom shot a dose of Belsomra into her back which knocks her out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Bellamys Outrage**

 **Authors Note –**

 **Just like to let you know I made Lincoln and Bellamy become friends quick for a reason later in the story**

Clarke opens her eyes her vision is a bit of a blur but she can tell she is in somebody's arms, should I make a run for it or pretend I am still sleeping she thinks to herself she notices her mom standing in front of her alongside Kane who seems to be holding hands with her, my mom and Kane seriously she thinks to herself she tries and locates her surrounding she sees the river that she went to with Bellamy and thinks if I run there I know my way back.

Clarke then realizes if she goes back to camp her friends won't be safe, she thinks she could try find Octavia but they took her knife off of her I am so screwed she thinks to herself.

Bellamy and his group are walking in the group when they find a rip of Octavia's clothes on a small tree branch.

"This way" Finn says as they follow him down a hill and into a cave,

Bellamy hears his sisters laugh and forgets about the group and charges in to see her with another guy.

"Get off her" Bellamy yells as he pushes Lincoln to the ground Lincoln grabs out his sword whilst the rest of Bellamys group comes through the cave door "Octavia!" Raven says with a sigh of relief Octavia doesn't say anything back to Raven.

"Hey, Lincoln come down this is my brother" Octavia says to him making is face relax an ounce, "Bellamy put the stick down he saved my life I almost died" Octavia says to Bellamy "What?" Bellamy says

"you almost died" Bellamy added making him feel a little sick

"yes I fell down a hill got knocked out and if Lincoln didn't come and save me I could've been killed by someone or eaten by an animal" Octavia says

Bellamy walks to her and looks at Lincoln for a split second "Wait a second who are you" Wells says

"The last man on earth in the ark turns out he wasn't the last there are survivors warriors and they mean us no harm if we don't harm them" Octavia says

[Lincoln and Octavia both explain everything about the grounders just like Lincoln told Octavia until they start to leave to go back to camp inviting Lincoln as well but Bellamy keeps Lincoln in the cave for a minute to talk]

"Thank you" Bellamy says to Lincoln "it's no problem she was" Lincoln says until Bellamy cuts him off "No seriously dude you saved one of the most important people in my life today and I was going to kill you before" Bellamy says to Lincoln as he notices that he means it "Your welcome" Lincoln says as they both leave his cave.

Clarke keeps noticing her mom looking back at her and every time she does she has to quickly close her eyes

"She should wake up soon" Abby tells Kane "so" Kane replies "What if she does a run for it" Abby says concerned "I will fix that" Jaha says budding In on their conversations as he walks to the guard

"give me those" He says to the guard what's he doing Kane, Abby and Clarke think to themselves as he walks over Clarke shuts her eyes trying to relax them to make them think she's still asleep,

Clarke feels rattling and feels the breathe of Jaha on her skin it just makes her more scared than she was before she feels Jaha touch her skin as she tries not to shake. She feels a small needle going into her skin again before she blanks out once more.

Bellamy come back to camp everybody stares at him in shock mostly because he has a grounder but also because there scared of what he will do when he finds our they took Clarke.

"Everybody gather round I have some news for you" Bellamy says walking to the entrance of the dropship door.

[once again somebody explains what the grounders are there are a lot of confused faces and questions]

"Is he going to live with us "somebody asks "He has is own home in the woods but he is welcome here and you will treat him with respect" Octavia says "an attack against a grounder is an attack against us" Wells says.

"Where is Clarke?" Bellamy asks the boy who was supposed to be with her and everybody looks at him.

"Where is she" Wells says the boy doesn't say anything "Hello is anybody there" Jasper says "she went…. she got" the boy says shaking in fear

"Where the hell is she!" Bellamy yells and grabs the top of his shirt "Bellamy lay off him" Finn says

"you might want to tell us" Raven says "The Ark arrived…. And they took her" the boy says

"they what!" Bellamys face starts to turn red and the boys girlfriend comes over

"It wasn't his fault thought they shot the other boy to get her and if he didn't run he would've have been next" She says

"you ran" Bellamy says trying to keep his temper

"Relax Bellamy it was just her mom who took her" Wells says Bellamy can't control his temper

"RELAX THEY TOOK HER" Bellamy yells at Wells "what's the matter do you miss her" Wells teases

"hey cut it out" Finn tells Wells Octavia notices Bellamys face getting redder by the second

"Bell listen to me you don't want to do this here" Octavia says trying to come him down

"scared little Bellamy just stay away from her that's why she left she took my advice" Wells says with a smirk on his face

"stay away from her she's pregnant with my child and your dad and her mom and every bloody council member wants to kill my child!" Bellamy yells and pushes a table and knocks down a tent and catches everyone staring at him "my child" Bellamy says as he holds tears back Wells face is in shock

"she's what" Wells says

"She's pregnant get it in your stupid little head" Murphy exclaims

"you told them didn't you!" Bellamy yells at Murphy

"They would've killed me Bellamy" Bellamy knows he can't have an outrage again he looks at Octavia and she shakes her head

"LEAVE! And don't come back" He Yells Murphy doesn't respond but just leaves.

Bellamy walks into the dropship and the group follows him in

"what am I supposed to do I almost lost Octavia today and now I've lost Clarke and killed my child I should have listened to her" Bellamy starts to cry Octavia doesn't comfort him

"you're so stupid you just told the whole world Clarke's pregnant that's her choice not yours, you banished Murphy who might die out there, you let everyone know it's your child so now the ark could come and hunt you down, and now my best friend is in danger because you had to go and get her knocked up and you almost attacked the chancellors son and now he is probably going to go run to daddy and you're going to get killed" Octavia exclaimed.

She's not wrong but she's not entirely right Bellamy thought to himself "And what do you mean I should have listened to her" Octavia says "She wanted to come with us to find you "Finn explained "But Bellamy didn't let her" Raven adds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Jackson**

Clarke woke up once again with Arkadia in her sight she got scared every step the guard holding her took towards Arkadia.

She knew that she had to make a runner what else was she going to do just let them take her to Arkadia she may have not been able to go back to the dropship but any place was better than where she was going.

Clarke jumped out of the guard's hands falling to the ground and then at that moment she noticed the handcuffs on her hand assuming that's what Jaha was doing when she heard all the rattling.

oh, no she thought to herself it was like timed slowed down she saw the guards slowly coming towards her and her mother running to her she tried to pick herself up and keep on walking but it wasn't any use she screamed hoping Bellamy would come to her rescue but all she got was her mom pulling her up and having to walk beside her she knew that she was doomed she couldn't do anything she was next to her mom and Kane with guard's all around her she didn't want to give up but there was nothing she could do.

"I have to and get her" Bellamy says to Octavia

"By now she is already at Arkadia you're going to be too late" Octavia replies

"I just don't get when did you two you know" Wells says

"It wasn't like that Wells we were drunk" Bellamy says

"what are they planning to do with her" Raven asks

"What do you think they're going to kill the baby" Finn exclaims

Just hearing those words made Bellamy's heart sink and you could see the loss in his eyes

"I know that Finn, I mean what are they going to do with Clarke after they well you know" Raven says

Bellamy didn't think about that and was then desperate for an answer

Wells interrupted

"They will just keep her as a prisoner like they would on the ark, Do the crime do the time" Wells answers

"Keep her as a prisoner!" Bellamy yelled "Bellamy relax" Octavia said

"she didn't do anything wrong I am the one who got her pregnant" Bellamy says

"what are we supposed to do just sit here and let her stay there for the rest of her life" Lincoln asks Octavia looks at him and smiles knowing that he cares for her people

"Lincoln is right they may be able to kill the baby but were going to get Clarke" Bellamy says

"I am in" Raven and Finn says

"So are we" Octavia says looking at Lincoln

"And so am I" Jasper and Monty says

everyone stops and looks at Wells waiting for him to say it

"Fine I am in to" Wells says

The group started to pack their stuff and head out.

Clarke paused when they reached the gates but got a little push by her mom, walking in people starred out here wondering why she was in cuffs and why she was the only one of the kids here, people started to complain where there kids were and why they only brought one.

"All questions will be answered soon enough" Jaha says.

Clarke got shoved into a small room and the door got locked and she just sobbed and sat on the bench that was provided her mom looked at her and left with the guards. A few minutes later Jackson passed by her room Clarke looked at him with a sign of hope

"Jackson open the door" she whispered "Why are you in there" He asked Clarke paused "It doesn't matter can you open the door" Jackson says

"okay fine" Jackson walked towards the door Clarke smiled until her mother walked in "Jackson stop" Abby yelled

"why is she in there" Jackson asked Abby looked at Clarke

"the little brat got pregnant after being left alone for 2 weeks" Abby said annoyed and looking ashamed at Clarke.

Clarke had never heard her mother talk about her that way and was shocked and sad about it.

"She's pregnant!" Jackson said in shock

"I am as ashamed as you are" Abby said as Jackson looked at Clarke with a look of sorrow as Abby gave Clarke a plate with a pill on it Clarke just looked at it

"Take it" Abby ordered "You want to kill her baby"

Jackson said with a surprise that Abby was even capable of doing this to her daughter

"It's the law Jackson and it's much better than having her executed" Abby said "now take it" Abby repeated

Clarke starred at her mother "no" she said throwing the pill on the ground Abby's face filled up with anger

"Jackson you can leave now" Abby said with tension Jackson left without saying anything but spying through the door he saw Abby open Clarkes door and walk towards her Jaxon was scared for Clarke as he saw her scatter to the back wall

"TAKE IT" Abby said taking out another pill "NO" Clarke yelled "fine but you asked for it, I will use the vacuum you can feel the pain for all I care" Abby yelled and closed the door on her.

[an hour later]

Jackson was sitting in the room when Abby walked in the room with two other guards behind her with them carrying huge machine.

"Jackson I thought I told you to leave" Abby said to him as the guards walked over to Clarke bringing her to the machine telling her to strip

"you don't need to do that" Jaxon said to the guards

"why not" Abby asked "she took the tablet" Jackson explained "she did?" Abby asked looking at Clarkes face,

Clarke was so thankful for Jaxon but she knew she had to pull the act off looking like she had so she started to fake cry somehow Abby was fooled.

"impressive, lock her back up" Abby ordered "what did you do" Abby asked

"I just gave her the solid truth take it or we will hurt her friends" Jackson said trying to sound confident "smart" Abby said walking out of the room well make sure she takes them every day for them to work "will do" he said.

"Why did you do that for me" Clarke asked him

"Because my mom was one of the phew teen moms out there who didn't get killed" he said leaving

"Can't you stay" Clarke asked "no" Jackson said walking out for some reason Clarke felt offended but thankful to have him.

"we have a small problem" one of the guards yelled Jaha walked up to the tower the guard was out

"oh my gosh" Jaha said


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Grounder**

 **Authors Note – In this story there are no commanders only kings and queens but Lexa is still in the story she just is not in charge and she seems a little bit mean at first sorry about that.**

Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, Wells and Finn were walking through the woods for an hour.

"Are we lost" Raven asks "Even if we where we have Lincoln" Octavia replies "And me" Finn adds "you?" Wells asks "yeah I am a tracker" Finn answers everyone looks confused and decides they will rely on Lincoln.

"if you're a tracker then track the ark down" Bellamy says

"you don't need to be a tracker to see footprints on the ground" Monty adds whilst looking down at the tracks on the ground.

Abby told Clarke everything would soon be back to the way it was as she led her outside to a couple of crates they used at tables and some chopped up wood for chairs they sat down and looked at each other in silence.

"Abby!" Jaha yelled, Abby got up and left Clarke and walked towards Jaha "look" Jaha said as he pointed to something.

"Survivors" Abby questioned

"Survivors" Kane answered as he watched the people with spears in their hand and war paint on their face walk down the hill towards them.

"Do we attack or do we keep a low profile" Kane asked

"low profile? We fell down from the sky and landed on a huge empty field I think everybody knows were here" Jaha said.

Kane, Abby and Jaha walked towards the entrance with some guards following behind them.

"Who are you" Kane asked one of the grounders as they started to surround the camp site.

"I could ask you the same question" the young lady said

"well I am Kane and these are my people" Kane smiled the girl scoffed

"well I am Lexa, the time for introductions is over. Roan!" she yelled.

Clarke couldn't make out what they were saying but had a clear view of what was going on as she saw a strong man with marks on his face and his hair tightly pulled back behind him coming towards her mom.

"who is this" Kane asked Lexa looked at him like he was a mouse about to walk onto a mouse trap

"this is the man who decides if he should could kill you or not but from what I can tell a 12 year old boy could cut off all your heads in the time it takes me to walk back up that hill" Lexa smirked

"we don't want war" Abby argued "maybe not you but your children do they took one of the members of tree crew and he could be dead" Lexa said "if we bring him back will there still be war" Jaha asked "we are already at war" Lexa argued

"how do we make peace then" Kane asked

Lexa looked at Roan and he stepped forward and looked around and made eye contact with Clarke who looked right back at him

"you're lucky I am not in the mood for war at the moment" Roan said

"my king" Lexa said as anger filled her eyes Kane, Abby and Jaha sighed

"but I have two conditions" Roan replied "yes anything"

Abby said a little too soon "you must return Lincoln the boy who your children have" Roan said

"yes we will" Jaha implied "the second one" Kane asked

Roan looked directly at Clarke "well… every king must have his queen" Roan smirked.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Jasper asked

"positive" Finn said but everyone looked at Lincoln and didn't care what Finn had to say.

Lincoln looked confused "Is there something wrong" Octavia asked him

"shhhh" he said everyone stayed quiet and listened to the silence that the woods had until they began to hear "war drums?" Wells asked

"what's a war drum" Raven asked

"I have read about them it's a way of communicating or an act against war" Wells answered

"war" Monty said "well who is doing it" Jasper asked

"my people" Lincoln answered Bellamy didn't care about the war drums he just wanted to find Clarke so he started to walk on "stop" Finn ordered

"why" Bellamy asked "war drums are not going to stop me from finding her" Bellamy said

"Finn is right look" Lincoln said as he pointed to the ground there were hundreds of footprints all going in the same direction

"my people are already there" Lincoln said "of course they are" Raven sighed

"are they going to attack our people" Finn asked "I don't know" Lincoln replied

"so what do we do" Wells asked "we wait" Lincoln said

"We wait, seriously there could be killing everyone as we speak" Bellamy said

"well at least if they are going to war there not focusing on Clarke" Octavia said trying to think positive

"she is right" Raven said

"besides my people don't kill girls they take them in as slaves and kill the men Clarke will be fine" Lincoln said

"well what happens If she gets taken by your people" Wells asked

"well it might turn out better off because I know where she would be" Lincoln said

"fine we wait but as soon as the war drums stop we leave" Bellamy said.

"they go for a while might want to start a fire or something" Lincoln said "whatever" Bellamy said the boys went to get some wood and leaves so they could start a fire for when it got dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Decision**

Raven sat next to Octavia on the dirt ground as she wondered if Clarke was still alive the thought of it made her stomach turn inside out and her heart race.

"Do you think she's going to be ok?" Raven asked

"She will be fine… I just wish I could say the same for her baby" Octavia said

"How do you know" Raven wondered

"well... what mom would kill her daughter for breaking the law" Octavia snorted

Raven fake smiled my mom she thought to herself.

"what did we miss" Jasper asked when he came back with the others as he dumped the wood he collected on the ground

"nothing much" Octavia said as she dragged one of the thick pieces of wood and sat on it

"hey, that's for the fire" Wells argued

"if she wants to sit on it she can, do you know how many trees are out here" Bellamy hissed

"no. do you" Wells asked

Bellamy just looked at Wells like he was some sort of geek which he was but Bellamy wasn't in the mood to argue he only had 2 people he cared about in this world Octavia and Clarke and one was carrying his child and in danger.

[Back at Arkadia]

Jackson heard a bit of commotion so he decided to walk out making his way to the crowd of people.

Clarke saw this as a chance to get away but the front gate was not going to work so she had to look for another way.

"what's going on" Jackson asked Abby as he got to the front gate.

"I'm not sure" she paused

"what do you mean you must have your queen" Abby asked Roan

"isn't it obvious" Lexa said "He wants one of your people to become our people" Lexa replied

"And he wants Clarke" Kane said

"he wants Clarke" Jackson said in shock

"so that's the blondies name" Roan smiled

"you want my daughter to become your people" Abby asked

"I want your daughter to become my wife" Roan answered

[The Woods]

"When do we leave?" Bellamy asked

"Soon" Lincoln answered "well when is soon" Wells asked

"we have to wait a while after the war drums stop" Lincoln said

"why" Monty asked

"We have to let them clear out or whatever there doing needs to be finished" Lincoln explained

"ok so let's say your chancellor takes Clarke how do we get her back" Raven asked

"king. Not chancellor, Roan is… well he's a strong man he knows what he wants and he will get it no matter what the cost" Lincoln said

"what that supposed to mean" Bellamy asked "it means he's selfish he doesn't care what we want" Lincoln answered

"so then what's the plan" Jasper asked

"we have to make sure we seem care free if we don't care much then neither will he" Lincoln exclaimed

"why do we have to be care free?" Finn asked

"Because if he knows you care about Clarke he will use her against you that's what he does" Lincoln said

"Sounds like a great guy" Jasper said.

"What will we do after" Wells said

"it's not like we can go back to Arkadia" Raven mumbled

"or the drop ship" Jasper added

"hey! This is not Clarke's fault" Bellamy hissed.

"we aren't blaming her we aren't blaming anyone" Octavia insisted

"will we ever be done fighting" Monty asked

"one day" Lincoln said

"maybe" Finn added

[Arkadia]

"what happens if we say no?" Jackson asked

"well that its war" Roan exclaimed

"cant you just pick somebody else" Jackson asked

"maybe. But you care about her and she seems interested in me and she's the only girl not running towards us" Roan said

"she has a boyfriend that's why she's not running towards you" Jackson argued

"why is she so important to you then" Roan asked him

"why can't you just take one of your own people" Jackson snapped back at him

"you can have her" Abby said

"WHAT" Jackson yelled "you would give up your own daughter to a man you just met" Jackson said even Kane seemed a little startled

but Jaha knew all about sacrificing a few to save the many.

"Abby this seems a little absurd" Kane said

"Abby is right we need to do this for our people" Jaha said

"you can't just hand her over you have to ask her" Kane said

"no we don't" Abby argued and handed some pills to Roan

"just give these to her everyday and she must take them!" Abby ordered

"Where is Clarke?" Lexa asked before Roan had the chance to ask why he got given the pills and why she must take them. Everyone glanced to the empty piece of wood sitting where Clarke once was.

What the hell am I going to do Clarke asked herself she walked through some people and rubbed her hand against the cold metal ship trying to find an opening or even a ladder to climb over the wall it was like there was no other way out,

suddenly a hand grabbed Clarkes arm, first Clarke thought it was Bellamy but knew that it wasn't

she turned around to see the man who she was trying to figure out before,

Roan holding her arm restraining her to him.

"who are you, what do you want, please let me go I need to go before they find me again, I need to get to my friends have you seen them?" Clarke said

"you ask to many questions" Roan scoffed as he placed an old sack on her head and took her hands and tied them with a rope as he dragged her to his people

Clarke didn't know what to do she couldn't even see through the bag over her head she couldn't untie her hands she could only look at the dirty ground below her.

"I've got her we will be on our way now" Roan told Abby

"where are we going?" Clarke mumbled through the bag Roan heard her but didn't answer her.

"she sure does ask a lot of questions" Roan smirked

"Abby you don't need to do this" Jackson said trying to convince her to change her mind

"yes she does" Jaha implied

Abby stood there in horror wondering if it was the right thing to do, Sending her only daughter into some stranger's lives and if it was the right thing to do then why did she feel so guilty about it she watched as Roan lifted Clarke onto his horse and he jumped on with her she watched Clarkes hand shake in fear and watched them ride away up the hill taking her daughter with them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Polis**

 **Authors Note – So I have decided to include a guard called Scott if you have read the books you know that Scott is a guard who likes to Seduce girls Clarke in particular. He's not too included now but will be later**

[After a long journey to find Arkadia]

"There it is!" Raven yelled as she pointed to the fallen ship,

"so what's the plan when we get there" Lincoln asked

"I thought you were coming up with the plan" Jasper said as he looked at Lincolns face in confusion

"I've got a plan" Bellamy said,

Jasper sighed with relief "what is it?" Monty asked

"Wells will walk to the door and go in and when they ask where the rest of the group is you just say that you left without them knowing then Raven will make a bomb and then you come and explode it in the camp then I go in grab Clarke and then were out of here" Bellamy explained

"a bomb?!" wells hesitated

"you want to kill our people" Wells was in shock that he was actually considering letting a bomb drop on Arkadia

"there not our people they sent us down here like lab rats to die when they found out earth was survivable they came down stole Clarke and think there in control again now please if you think dropping a small bomb to cause a bit of chaos is wrong you're out of your mind" Bellamy said

"Wells is right" Octavia said

"what! Are you kidding me right now O" Bellamy said with anxiety in his voice

"some of those people are innocent, half of those people didn't even know they were sending us down this is all the councils doing so I'm with Wells on this one" Octavia said "fine then so what do we do" Bellamy asked

* * *

Clarke figured she had fallen asleep on the horse as she woke up to lots of noise and the sounds of horse's heels clicking against the ground.

The horse she was on stopped and Clarke knew it was time to die,

the person who was on the horse with her hoped off and took off the sack over Clarkes head,

Clarke was blinded by the sun "come here" a voice said as she focused her eyes on the guy who tied her up

"there is no were to run" he said but Clarke wasn't even thinking about running away she was more concerned that the guys arms were waiting to catch her when she was going to get off the horse but to his surprise she ignored his help turned to the other side and hoped down that way and walked to him

"who are you" Clarke asked

Roan sighed "I'm roan Lexa will take you to your chambers and get you cleaned up I can't have you looking like a wash cloth when your around me" Roan said

Clarke didn't know to feel offended that he called her a wash cloth or good because he wanted her to feel clean.

A girl with long brown hair and pale pink lips walked towards her "this way" she said to Clarke I'll get you cleaned up.

Clarke and Lexa were walking in silence and Clarke was trying to get the rope off her hands after a while of walking Lexa brought Clarke to a small town and right in the centre lay the biggest building Clarke had ever seen and the only building she has ever seen that survived the cataclysm.

Clarkes eyes lit up and Lexa glanced at her and smiled "what is this place" Clarke asked

"this is polis, and that my friend is your new home" she said pointing to the huge building Clarkes paused

"my new home?" Clarke asked

"yes" Lexa said

"this is great and all but what about my friends" Clarke asked

"friends" Lexa repeated

"yeah! Like Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Monty her voice trailed off Bellamy…." She said

"you should probably forget about them it would make it easier for you here" Lexa said

"I could never forget them they have kept me alive they might die out there, they are probably looking for me at this very second what if they got hurt and it's all my fault" Clarke started to cry

"cheer up, there is no body harming your friends at the moment and the only reason that they would get hurt is because you don't listen to Roan" Lexa said

"why would me not listening to Roan get them hurt, there are other grounders out there that could harm them you have to let me go so I can get them" Clarke said trying to get Lexa to untie her

"you stupid girl, Roan is king he is in charge of everyone he said there is piece and nobody is stupid enough to defy him but you" Lexa argued

"me? What did I do" Clarke asked

"you want to run away and you want me to let you go and if I did I would be dead" Lexa said

"what's so wrong with leaving he never told me I had to stay" Clarke said

"are you that delusional your tied up you're a prisoner" Lexa said getting frustrated

"but he said he wanted me to be clean who cleans their own prisoners" Clarke asked

"you're not just his prisoner you're his soon to be wife!" Lexa yelled

* * *

"Wells could start a fire in the camp" Jasper said

"seriously jasper that's still going to kill people" Monty exclaimed

"not if they get out in time" Jasper said

"actually Jasper could be right get everyone in one place then sneak off a start a fire" Finn said

"seems good" Bellamy said

"alright but shouldn't we have a backup plan" Wells asked

"if it doesn't Lincoln will just cut down a tree" Octavia said

"a tree?" Jasper asked

"a tree" Lincoln repeated

"doesn't matter" Octavia said "just go"

Wells walked up to the gates of Arkadia and turned back to see Bellamy and his group watching them he wondered if it was the right thing to do I mean if Clarke even is still alive their people had been merciful why should Bellamy and his friends get to ruin that but he knew couldn't let Clarke suffer he knew he had to but did he want to. You need to snap out of it Wells just think about seeing your farther how happy he is going to be to see his son alive

"Don't move!" Somebody yelled to him he looked up and saw a guard Scott,

He never liked Scott but he was relieved to see somebody from the ark on the ground safe and sound.

"who are you?" Scott asked

"it's me, Wells Jaha" He said,

the gates opened as if those to words were a pass phrase.

"Wells?" a voice called

"dad!" Wells yelled

"oh my god its really you" Jaha said as he ran towards his son and hugged him

"I thought I would never see you again I was so worried" Jaha said

"it's okay I am here now" Wells said he walked forwards locating his surround looking at everyone's faces and recognising a phew he got a some smiles and a phew shocked faces that he was still alive.

"where is Clarke?" Wells asked

"I will tell you if you tell me who you brought with you" Jaha implied

Wells was about to answer when he noticed Bellamy and the others coming towards the gates he tried to signal them to go back and he was just about to find Clarke but instead they sneaked behind the metal dropship earing into there conversation

"wells" Jaha said

"sorry dad no body I left without any of them knowing" Wells lied

"well than how come you know Clarke would be here" Jaha asked

"you shot somebody there were multiple witnesses some people said you even killed Clarke" Wells said as he watched his farther laugh

"we did not kill Clarke son and we only shot the boy because he was not cooperating with us just like we would have done on the ark" Jaha said

"so can I see her?" Wells asked

"see Clarke? Son she's not here anymore we sent her away" Jaha said

Those words were enough to make Bellamy rage but Wells prayed he would keep it in as Lincoln said before it might be better that way there was a loud thud coming from where Bellamy was standing

"what was that" Jaha asked

"it was probably a.. a.. a tree falling down" Wells said

"I mean it probably was" He said

"guards go check it out" Jaha ordered

Kane, Scott and a couple of the other guards went towards the noise "well well well if it isn't Bellamy Blake" Kane said


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Everything comes with a price**

 **Authors Note – there are some scenes that may make some people feel a bit anxious so fair warning.**

Bellamy sat in misery chained to the wall not only had he lost Clarke, but he had gotten himself and his friends locked up it was like the ark all over again getting arrested for being in the wrong area and hearing the guard's footsteps walk up and down in front of their cell.

"Bellamy Blake" A voice called Bellamy looked up and saw Vice Chancellor Marcus Kane staring at him.

"Please let them go they didn't do anything wrong they followed me down here" Bellamy begged

"You don't make the rules boy I choose what goes" Kane said

"No you don't that's my father's job" Wells said as he walked towards Kane

"You're not needed here anymore sir I am sure the actual rule maker will choose what to do with them" Wells ordered,

Kane looked like he was about to punch something but we all knew he would wait till he was alone to do that he started to leave and then he perked over his shoulder to get one last look at Bellamy until he spotted Lincoln.

"Who is that! We did not send that men down herewith the delinquents" Kane yelled suddenly all eyes turned to Lincoln there were a phew gasps from the other guards who were keeping watch of the cell.

"Please don't hurt him" Octavia pleaded

"O" Bellamy said before he got interrupted

"No I will not let these people hurt Lincoln he didn't do anything wrong" Octavia said as she stood in front of him trying to protect for whatever was going to happen next.

"Don't worry Octavia I will explain to my farther Lincoln will be fine" Wells said trying to make her feel better.

"Go get Chancellor Jaha" Kane ordered the fear on Octavia's face was enough to make Bellamy rage

"WELLS OPEN THE DAMN DOOR" Bellamy commanded

"Bellamy calm down" Finn said

"calm down? where all going to get killed" Bellamy raged

"Finn is right Bellamy if he opens the door somebody is going to get hurt" Raven said as she shifted with the cuffs on her hand

"Lincoln will get hurt" Octavia said quietly.

Moments later Scott appeared with Chancellor Jaha

"Bellamy I can hear you yelling from outside you should quiet down" Jaha ordered

"I don't have to do anything you say" Bellamy said

"And I don't have to let you live" Jaha said everybody stayed quiet for a second even Bellamy

"You shot me Bellamy I have every right to tell you what to do" Jaha said

"You remember that" Bellamy said feeling a little anxious

"Do whatever you want with me just please let the others free" Bellamy pleaded

"fine" Jaha said

"dad?" Wells said "Bellamy no" Octavia screamed

"let the other prisoners go" Jaha ordered.

The gates opened and everyone was set free everyone but Bellamy.

* * *

"That's much better" Roan said as he walked into Clarkes chamber, she was dressed in a thin white silk dress her hair was wavy and falling behind her.

"Why are you taking care of me?" Clarke asked

"You sure do ask a lot of questions but why shouldn't I you're a beautiful young woman and you were Cleary not very wanted by your mom I saved you" Roan said

"In case you were wondering I know what you're planning on doing with me" Clarke declared

"Do you now?" Roan asked

"You want to marry me. I will accept your proposal if you accept mine" Clarke said

Roan smirked "And what exactly might that be" Roan asked

"you have to keep my people safe and I don't mean the people back at Arkadia I mean my people The 100" Clarke ordered Roan laughed

"it is funny you think you have a say in this but don't worry your peoples fait relies on you not me" Roan said

"me? but aren't you king" Clarke asked

"Yes I am but if you disobey me somebody dies and they die my way" Roan said Clarke stayed quiet

"Don't worry I will never harm you... my queen" Roan said as he wiped his fingers on Clarkes chin.

* * *

Bellamy heard the cries of Octavia as she got dragged down the hallway.

He knew that this was the end for him but he didn't care he only cared about Octavia who had Lincoln to protect her now.

And Clarke who had no body to protect her she was somewhere in the world probably in pain that was the only reason he didn't want to die he wanted to make sure she was safe he knew that if she was here if he got to see her face one last time maybe he would have fought more but the truth was Bellamy didn't trust Jaha although it sounded true why was Clarke the only girl who got taken for all he knew Clarke was lying dead under the ground the thought of her like that made his head spin.

Soon Jaha walked in but he didn't have a gun not any weapons at all he opened the gate to Bellamy's cell and walked in shutting the door behind him.

"I'm not going to kill you Bellamy" Jaha said Bellamy sighed

"the only reason I'm not going to kill you is because I would have done the same for Wells in fact I would have even shot myself if it meant he got to live, I understand why you did what you did" Jaha said

"I never meant to hurt you" Bellamy said

"I actually thought you were an ok guy. All those times you let me steal extra food to feed Octavia I know you saw me" Bellamy said

"I did but I didn't know you had a sister" Jaha said

"you said you would forgive the delinquents crimes" Bellamy said he started to panic

"hush child I have and I also forgive you" Jaha said smiling at Bellamy

"you do?" Bellamy asked

"I do" Jaha said

"What are you going to do with Lincoln" Bellamy asked

"that's the grounders name that's who Roan wanted" Jaha mumbled under his breath

"Roan? Grounder Roan?" Bellamy asked

"it doesn't matter" Jaha said he got up and opened the cell door and left it open he also left the key to Bellamy's cuffs on the seat.

Bellamy unlocked the cuffs and ran out looking for Jaha but instead he found Abby.

"Bellamy" she said "What are you doing here" She asked

"it doesn't matter where is Clarke" Bellamy asked

"it doesn't matter she if far away from here now" Abby said

"Where is she!" Bellamy yelled

"she is where she needs to be" Abby said and walked away Bellamy kicked his foot against the wall

"Bellamy" A voice yelled it was Octavia she ran towards him hugging him which made Bellamy feel a little better.

Jasper, Monty, Finn, Raven, Wells and Lincoln followed behind her.

"your free" Octavia asked

"I am free" Bellamy said watching a smile lit up on her face at least somebody was happy he thought to himself.

"Lincoln" Bellamy said

"What is it" Lincoln asked

"I need you to take me to Roan" Bellamy said

"Roan?" Monty asked

"I think Clarke is with Roan I don't think they killed her" Bellamy said

"If she was with Roan there would be no body in this camp only dead bodies" Lincoln said

"what makes you think she is with Roan anyway?" Raven asked

"I just have a feeling" Bellamy said and Lincoln sighed

"fine but Octavia stays here" Lincoln ordered

"what! No I am coming with you" Octavia demanded

"I agree with Lincoln it's too dangerous O I am not going to let you get hurt" Bellamy said before he saw Jaha and Kane walk towards them

"Lincoln, isn't it?" Jaha asked

"yes sir" Lincoln replied

"you're going home yesterday a guy named Roan came by and asked for you so get ready to leave" Kane said and they both walked away

"what was that all about" Finn asked

"And why does Roan want you?" Jasper asked

"Not Roan, Lexa" Lincoln said

"Who is Lexa" Raven asked

"It doesn't matter Bellamy I will draw you a map you must go on your own if Roan is coming here to get me it will give you a perfect opportunity to go to Polis and find Clarke If she is there" Lincoln said

"Okay then its settled I am going to Polis"

* * *

"Clarke" A voice called it was Lexa

"Roan wants you" She said

"Why?" Clarke asked

"I don't know Clarke, you ask to many questions go find out for yourself" Lexa smiled

"Where is he?" Clarke asked "that question I can answer he is in his bedroom on the top floor take the elevator" Lexa said.

Clarke stood for a moment outside of the doors of Roan's room she wondered if Bellamy was okay was the baby ok she knew she wouldn't show for a little bit but should she tell Roan it's not like he is not going to find out but then the doors opened and Roan was standing in front of her.

"Hello Clarke" He said

"Lexa said you wanted me" Clarke said

"oh thanks for reminding me your mother wants you to take these pills" Roan said as he handed her the container that said CLARKE GRIFFEN on the side she took them and walked straight into his room to the balcony opened the cap and tipped them out she knew that she made the right choice but she didn't know the consequences,

Roan walked up behind her and saw the empty container he didn't look amused or upset.

Roan looked at her "Please don't tell her" Clarke begged

"fine…. But everything comes with a price" Roan said

And that price made me loose the last bit of my broken part he brought me to his bed and before I knew it he was on top of me ripping my clothes off, I tried to stop him I was trying to wiggle my way out but it didn't work , I tired pushing him, hitting him and I was even going to try stab him but then I remembered what he said before I couldn't disobey him so I went through with it.


End file.
